


The One Group Project That Went Well

by Queen_Hatshepsut



Category: Leverage
Genre: Alec is definitely a ravenclaw, Dumbledore and Ron bashing, Eliot is a fluffy little Hufflepuff and it's sooo cute, M/M, Sophie is the Slytherin we aspire to be, Text Messages, boys in lurve, don't tell them lol, features a combo of two of my English teachers from undergrad, he thinks he's a Gryffindor lolol, hp humor, idc idc @ me, lotr humor, made up names for waitstaff and other personnel at Nate's bar, mention of Alec's Nana, no baby no, slight ust between who else? Nate/Sophie, slow burn kinda??, the only chapter actually, there be smut later, this the chapter with the smut, video chatting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Hatshepsut/pseuds/Queen_Hatshepsut
Summary: Eliot bumps into the guy that works at the university bookstore in one of his English classes. Soon they're paired together for a group project. While doing the project, they grow closer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The summary kinda sucks, I'm sorry. It's been awhile since I've done this and I've been sitting on this for years. It'll be a quick upload as I pretty much have the story finished. I really hope you enjoy!

Eliot wandered into the off-campus bookstore that was a hardly known gem. Only known by word of mouth to only upperclassmen and graduate students, this was the place to get books and not sell vital organs to do so.

Eliot perused the aisles of memorabilia, nothing catching his eye. He walked up to the counter, waved into the queue of a man with too long limbs with a bright ass yellow shirt on. "What can I help ya with?" he greeted. Eliot handed over his class schedule, "I was just looking to get books for the last two classes." The man skimmed Eliot's schedule and nodded his head in certain areas.

"Be right back with them," the man said, walking off. Eliot picked up a stress ball, tossing it up into the air and catching it. The man returned along with a printout. "So here are the books, I also printed out the current rent and buy prices for online, just in case." Eliot looked up in surprise, "Thanks, man. That doesn't usually happen when I come here."

The man smirked, "We're trying something new. I thought it'd be a good idea to try out, trial-wise."

Eliot scanned the list, "Good idea, indeed..."

"Name's Alec," he said, holding out his hand.

"Thanks, Alec," Eliot answered, taking the proffered hand.

"I'll leave you alone for a few if you wanted time to look over and decide which ones you wanted to get. Be back." Eliot didn't have a chance to say anything before Alec darted off. Eliot looked over the printout that Alec handed him, noting the highlighted lowest prices on the sheet. Very helpful indeed, Eliot mused.

When Alec got back to him, Eliot had picked out two books from the pile that he knew that would be useful to him after the class had ended and he planned to buy those. "You all set or you need more time?" Alec asked him.

"I decided to just get two and not the rest, I doubt I'll ever look at them after this semester," Eliot said. Alec laughed, "I know, especially when you can't sell them back."

“That's one of the things that I hate the most," Eliot agreed.

Alec smiled as he double checked the books against Eliot's schedule. "Is new fine or would you prefer used?"

"New so I can mark it up," Eliot said with a laugh.

Alec rang him out and handed him the bag, "Come back now."

"I will," Eliot threw over his shoulder walking out of the store.

***

Eliot walked into the class, taking a look around before choosing a spot near the door in front. He always sits near the exit, force of habit. He skimmed over the syllabus to pass time until the professor walked in. This wouldn't be the first or second class that Eliot took this professor's class.

Eliot paid attention to the noises around him, other students talking, bags unzipping, and casually cataloging everyone that comes into the class. 

“Hey man, is this seat taken?” Eliot looked up and saw Alec, the guy from the bookstore.

“No, you can sit here. I didn’t know you were taking this class.”

Alec shrugged, “I didn't either, last minute add. My advisor wanted me to take it so it’s not all ‘geek talk’.”

Eliot laughed, “I can see that happening, no offense man.”

Alec smiled, “None taken, I know I can get excited over hard drives.”

The class started once the professor walked in, Alec and Eliot turning to pay attention to the front of the class. 

~~~

After classes, Eliot works at Nate’s Bar. He had steady hours, the pay was great, sometimes he broke up small fights, but it wasn’t the service nor was he fighting all the time. All in all, it was great in his opinion. Working the bar was easy, he knew how to mix drinks -- strong and the watered down versions -- and the tips helped too. 

The job also allowed his mind to wander and he was able to get lost without having to watch his back all the time. Nate was a decent guy underneath all his hurt, guilt, pain, and general cageyness. Sophie was great too, even though she loved to pry into others’ business. They all knew he had a soft spot for her, and she was the same. He just wondered when she and Nate were going to stop beating around the bush with each other and just get together. 

“You keeping the same hours Eliot?” Nate asked, coming down the stairs and rounding the bar. 

“Yeah, last semester, less classes. Thankfully,” Eliot said, wiping down the bar. Nate knocked his knuckles on the bar before walking around it, “Let me know after the first week if you need to switch anything or if you want to add more hours.” “Will do Nate.”

Nate nodded, before disappearing back upstairs bumping into Sophie with a glass in his hand. Sophie raised her eyebrow at him before sidling up at the bar. “So... how’s it going, Eliot?”

Eliot stared at her while preparing for later that night, “Fine Soph. What do you want?”

"Nothing at all. Just how’s your new beau?”

“What are talking about?”

Sophie chuckled, “You’re blushing! Who is he?”

Eliot grunted and turned away from her, “I still don’t know who you’re talking about.”

Sophie smirked, “Sure you don’t love.”

Eliot rolled his eyes as he finished prepping for later that night as Nate was holding karaoke night and running specials for the first day of the new semester.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These text messages were a bitch to do. I apologize if the times or date is off, please ignore that lol. Also, please ignore the fact the last two don't look like the first. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

“So in today’s class, we’re going to go over what I expect out of the group project. I will be choosing the partners. This is mandatory, however, if any of your chosen partners decide not to contribute to the project, they will fail this class. Before we go over the expectations, I will assign groups and I would like you all to move. Ok, first up is Mr. Hardison and Mr. Spencer. This is the only two person group, all the other groups will have four people.”

Eliot and Alec looked at each other and Alec took the seat next to him. It could be worse. Once the rest of the class moved around and they went over what was expected, they exchanged numbers.

“I’m free on Fridays to work on it, you?” Alec asked, looking at Eliot. “I’m free until 4 on Fridays, I have to work after that. Weekends?”

“I work Saturdays until about 3 or 4 depending on the time of year. We could always video chat at night and work on it that way if we’re both in a crunch.” Eliot nodded, that could work. “I still want to meet up face to face, if that’s ok.”

Alec smiled, “It’s ok. Are you free the rest of the day, we can start outlining what we want to do and brainstorm some ideas.”

Eliot nodded, starting to pack up his things, “Sure, as long as we go somewhere with food.”

Alec snorted, “Of course.”

“Is Panthera good for you?” Eliot asked, bag on his shoulder.

“Perfect, today’s Thursday which means my favorite soup is there,” Alec replied and fell in step with Eliot as they made their way from the building.

They walked in companionable silence the few blocks to the restaurant. The pair were shooting furtive glances at the other, hoping not to get caught. At the front doors, Eliot opened the door for Alec, ushering him in. After ordering, they settled in a booth next to an outlet. “Spread out now or after food?” Alec asked, toying with the zipper to his bag.

Eliot was about to answer when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He took it out, glancing at the screen before replying, “After is fine with me.”

Eliot rolled his eyes at her response looking up and catching Alec looking away quickly. He noticed that had been happening a lot between them lately. He shot a quick snarky text back to Sophie before permanently pocketing his phone. Eliot cleared his throat, taking a sip of tea, “So... What do you do outside of work and school?”

Alec laughed, “Besides computers, typical stuff. I like sports, music, wouldn’t be opposed to going to a museum or a concert. You?”

“I love to cook and I may or may not participate in underground fighting.”

Alec arched a brow at him, “May or may not? Which is it?”

Eliot sent him a smile and wink over the rim of his cup. Alec tapped his fingers on the tabletop, “You do know I’m insanely curious and will scour the internet to find out, right? So it’d be a whole lot easier for both of us if you just told me.”

Eliot laughed, “Gotta maintain some kind of mystery somehow.” Alec snorted, “In this day and age? Ok. Don’t worry, I’ll find you.”

“Is that a bet I’m hearing Alec?”

“Actually, it’s a guarantee. A bet implies that it may not happen whereas a guarantee means that it will happen. No implying anywhere in there,” Alec retorted before digging into his food.

After eating, the pair went over their outline for the joint business plan and presentation. “I don’t want to do a business that everyone else would do, no? Something unique that has a niche but the solution hasn’t been presented. The question is what...”

“Leverage? The bad guys are the good guys....” Alec muttered before hunching over his computer.

“You’re serious?” Eliot scoffed.

“Why not? It’s plausible. Hello, computer geek. Mr. Ex-fighter plus you’re military, I can tell. I know a thief, slightly unstable one, but she’s harmless. The woman that always hangs out at the bar seems to be the grifter type and Nate...” Alec reasoned.

“How do you know Nate?” Eliot asked, tensing up.

“You do know his bar is like extremely popular and it’s a miracle we haven’t bumped into each other there. Also, I do Nate’s programming and set him up last year with the software to do his books. Also, it’s not my fault that your name, number, address, and other identifying measures popped up on the payroll. Do you know that man still keeps paper records instead of digitizing them? Which is what I did this past summer. That man is literally in the stone age.”

Eliot stared at Alec for some time with his mouth open. “I have...no words except that I’m going to kill Nate for having my information out there like that.”  
Alec shrugged, “I’m harmless. I don’t care about social security numbers unless they’re a password to something.”

“That makes me feel loads better, Alec,” Eliot snarked.

“Being honest,” Alec laughed. “But seriously though, we should bring her in and possibly Nate as well. He bleeds like he needs to be in control of something again right now.”

“We’re bringing Nate into this? And her name is Sophie.”

Alec leveled a look at Eliot, “Noted, and hypothetically speaking, yes. It’ll work, that’s the niche that too many people need to be filled and we could, hypothetically, fill it. C’mon Eliot, hypothetically, it’ll be fun.”

Eliot sighed and rolled his eyes, “They’re all nuts save the hypothetical thief you’re talking about since I don’t know her. Are you sure this is what you want to do?”

Alec threw a smile his way, “Yes.”

“The things you talk me into,” Eliot muttered. Alec continued to smile his shit-eating grin at him.

***

The boys settle in their seats before class, going over notes for the project. “Sophie gave me some information that we can use. Nate is a little less forthcoming for whatever cagey reason he has. What about your hypothetical thief?” Eliot asked.

“Asking her now” Alec mumbled, fingers flying across his screen.

“She said she’ll meet if only you’re there. I offered to pay for my bribe, the traitor,” Alec muttered. Eliot laughed and flipped his hair, “It’s not my fault everyone loves me.”

“Yeah, ok,” Alec snarked. Eliot nudged Alec in his side, watching him squirm away from the contact. “Either you’re ticklish or you don’t like people touching you.” “Touching,” was Alec’s immediate reply.

“I would definitely believe you if you didn’t give me a hug this morning so I call bullshit.” Alec rolled his eyes, “Can’t a man have his reasons?” Eliot stared at him before replying, “Nope. Spill.” Alec fidgeted, eyes roaming before settling on Eliot before leaving and settling on the tabletop. “There’s nothing to spill.” What Alec really meant was I really like you. Like really like you, more than friend-like.

Eliot didn’t push further and said something to bring them out of the tension. “Did she say when she could meet us?”

“Uh... Today, probably in 30 minutes after we get to our spot and get settled,” Alec replied, fidgeting in his seat. Eliot changed the subject again, trying to bleed the tension out more. He did not want to pressure Alec, because he knew he hated being pressured about talking about things he had no desire to talk about. He knew he tended to shut down so he never wanted to do the same to another person.

Soon after they got to their spot and settled, Parker slid into the same booth as Alec. He slid a box of Cocoa Puffs, bowl and spoon, and a quart of milk her way. She squealed and immediately poured a bowl. “So this is the cutie?” she said around a mouthful, “I knew you had good taste.” Alec rolled his eyes before prompting her, “You know the rules, Parker.”

“I know, I just choose to break them,” she cackled. “Parker, Eliot. Eliot, Parker,” Alec made the introductions with Parker leering at Eliot with her mouth open. “Quite the charmer, aren’t ya?” Eliot posed.

“Always!” Parker laughed.

The trio settled in with Parker answering questions for the boys’ project while she stared unnervingly at Eliot making him uncomfortable as she was wont to do.

~~~

_A few days later..._

“Hey, sorry I’m late man. Thanks for saving me a seat,” Eliot said as he slid into his seat. Alec snorted, “As if someone would try to steal your seat. Now mine, on the other hand...”

Eliot laughed, “Don’t worry love, I’ll protect your precious seat.” Alec rolled his eyes at Eliot as he continued laughing. They both knew no one would steal Eliot’s seat, that wasn’t the joke, but others had been bold enough to think that Alec’s was up for grabs though.

“It would just be nice that when I walk in a little late, my seat isn’t taken by some chick with extra flowery perfume, is all I’m saying man,” Alec griped. Eliot put a hand on Alec’s shoulder and squeezed. “Don’t worry, I’ll do the glower thing so they’ll leave us alone,” he whispered. Alec smiled, “Thanks. Oh! Don’t forget to text Sophie and Nate about their parts.”

Eliot stared at the side of Alec’s face as he typed, “Their parts?” Alec raised an eyebrow at him, “Unless you’re now a grifter?”

“Point taken. Texting them now.”

 

 

Eliot nudged Alec, “Sophie said to stop by the bar after class and apparently Nate will be feeding us.”

“Yes!” Alec high-fived Eliot. “Last time Nate fed me, Sophie made him order from this awesome Italian place. I’ve had a craving for it recently too.” Eliot stared at Alec, “Nate’s fed you before?”

“Well, Sophie threatened him into feeding me which is kinda the same thing.” Eliot laughed, “To be honest.”

~~~

While packing up after class, Eliot turned to Alec, “Would you like to ride with me over to the bar?”

“Sure, gives us time to tweak any questions before we ask Nate.” Eliot laughed, “You have him pegged right, the cagey bastard.”

“I only think he does it to draw Sophie in with all his mysteriousness or whatever he thinks the pull is,” Alec chuckled. The duo revised and added questions on the drive over to Nate’s bar. They narrowed down a solid list for both Sophie and Nate to answer separately and questions for the both of them. They walked into the bar together when Alec stopped walking and talking. “You ok, Alec?”

“Sophie loves me, El. Or at the least, she really likes me.”

“What are you talking about?” Eliot touched Alec’s elbow. Alec grabbed Eliot’s arm, “You don’t smell that? Take a deep breath.” Eliot sniffed deeply for show and grumbled, “How do you get the good food? Sophie!" Alec laughed as he followed Eliot to the main bar area where enough food was laid out to serve a good-sized party. Sophie looked up from placing a decanter of wine on the table, “Hi boys, glad you could make it. Nate’ll be down in a minute, the grouch.”

Alec laughed, “Is he mad because you’re feeding me again?”

“More than likely,” she smiled before handing plates out. “Help yourself and don’t be shy. We have plenty.”

“Don’t mind if we do,” Eliot murmured, nudging Alec to go before him. Nate walked down while Sophie, Eliot, and Alec were eating and laughing. He muttered to himself as he fixed his plate and sat next to Sophie. “So what are these questions you have for us?” he asked, while he stabbed the pasta on his plate.

“No questions right now. Let them eat, we have plenty time for their project,” Sophie said more than asked. Alec smothered his laugh in his napkin as he covered his mouth. “We could multitask, I think they do know how to do that,” Nate groused. Sophie leveled a look at him and he wisely took heed. After the group ate, Sophie permitted Alec to grab his computer and record their answers to the questions he and Eliot came up with.

After some time, Eliot looked over at Alec’s computer and saw several windows up including the project where Alec was formatting the responses to fit within the written and visual parts. “Do you think we have enough?” Alec looked at him with raised eyebrows, “El, we have more than enough. It seems like we have an overabundance of information. We’ll cut down some of the responses. We don’t need any classmates getting any bright ideas. After I’m done, we just have to proof it, tighten the visual part, and then we’re done.”

“Several weeks ahead of schedule, you mean,” Eliot said while nudging Alec in the side. Alec bashfully shrugged, “This project was actually really fun and I had a great partner, so...”

“Awww, you really like me, Alec,” Eliot laughed, holding a hand over his heart. Alec rolled his eyes and pushed Eliot. “I guess I do.” Sophie smirked behind her cup of coffee at the couple. She laid a hand on Nate’s arm and whispered, “You know, Nate...”

“Absolutely not,” he hissed back. “Let them figure it out in their time. I am not meddling and you are not either.”

“Fine,” she huffed while rolling her eyes.

***

Alec cursed, trying to open his door with his arms full of groceries while trying not to fall. He sent a text to Eliot 20 minutes saying that he was going to be a little late video chatting him for their study session. He replied back that it was fine, he was running a little late himself.

Alec put all the groceries away and changed clothes before sitting down in front of his computer with his dinner and video chatting Eliot. Eliot picked up after a few rings, the camera picking up on his shirtless torso. Alec choked on his dinner, coughing to clear his airway. Eliot bent down to peer into the camera, “You ok there, Alec?”

Alec looked back at the screen and wheezed a little, pointing at Eliot’s face. “Glasses,” he rasped.

“Yeah, I wear them at home mostly or when I run out of contacts.” Eliot noticed how Alec’s face seemed to still heat up even though he was still coughing. He looked down at his chest and smirked a little. It was a combination of both his torso and the glasses, he was willing to bet anything on it.

They got down to work soon enough with Alec spacing out staring at Eliot’s body more often than not, not that Eliot was complaining as he was doing the same thing. Eliot caught himself drooling once he saw the miles of legs Alec had on him when he excused himself to put his dinner dishes away and refill his drink. In turn, when Eliot stretched back to toss a book on his bed and heard Alec groan out a “Fuck.” If Eliot hid his smirk behind a drink of water, who was there to judge him?

Sometimes after they did homework, they would just sit up and talk awhile about any and everything. And though these sessions were torture for the both of them, they wouldn’t trade them for the world as they got to unabashedly stare at the other - rather than what they thought passed for it. They also grew closer together, because they found it easy to share things them staring into the camera in the lamplight. It’s where Eliot found out that Alec’s Nana was really his foster mother and that he found his birth parents, but he still regards Nana as his mom. These sessions were when Alec found out that Eliot plans to go back home to Texas and help his dad out. He knows that Eliot misses the man, but both are stubborn about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I was swamped with classes and work. If all goes to plan (meaning no mysterious plot bunnies jump out of the sky), there's only one more chapter after this one. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Alec has a problem: Eliot does some annoying things that aren’t really annoying in hindsight but are really adorable. That hair flip that he does - annoying. Everytime he catches Eliot flipping or his hands even remotely in his hair, a warmth curls in his belly. Alec also has a thing with Eliot’s hands. His hands aren’t short-stopping in the size department but it’s something about Eliot’s hands that can be soft when he needs them to be when he interacts with people he cares about, animals, or his guitar but can protect himself adequately when he needs them to. When he first saw Eliot and his guitar, he felt momentarily suspended while he stared as Eliot played and sang.

His hugs aren’t slacking either. First, it was the small touches -- Alec’s wrist, shoulders, and upper back -- but those hugs... He was stuck the first time he got one. Eliot smelled so good, hair soft and fragrant as it brushed his face and neck, and Alec wanted. Sometimes he thinks the man does it on purpose to get a reaction out of him. And does he ever react - he knows that he stares oftentimes. Possibly licks his lips, who knows at this point. And Eliot always throws a smirk his way and Alec clenches his jaw and has to look away because the smirk stays on Eliot’s face for minutes on end afterwards. Alec knows that he should tell Eliot that he likes him because they’ve been dancing around each other for too long but he can’t help but wonder if Eliot even feels the same.

“Stop brooding over your ‘denial of feelings’ game that you and Eliot like to play Hardison,” Parker sing-songs.

Alec glared at her, “I have no idea what you’re talking about Parks.”

“Uh huh. But let’s go get grilled cheese.” Alec let himself be pulled along by Parker to the cafeteria.

___

Eliot, too, has a problem: He can’t stop staring at Alec, whether it’s his long legs, hands, or his face, mainly all of him but those hands of his... Eliot knows he stares at his hands more often than not. He has no problem letting Alec type as long as he sees those long, graceful fingers fly across the keyboard. Knowing that Alec also plays piano and violin doesn’t help either, he’s pretty sure his face was beet red when he found out that bit of knowledge. Even watching the man fidget with his hands is just as satisfying to look at.

There was a moment when he thought he was caught when they were in class and Alec was taking notes by hand and Alec looked at him and everything ceased to exist around him. Alec looked at him and said something but he heard nothing for several moments until everything came rushing back. He still doesn’t remember what Alec said to him, he just remembers the look that Alec gave him. He felt like he was being tested and he somehow passed.

Sophie slammed a glass down in his peripheral and Eliot tried not to jump. “Daydreaming about a certain someone, hm?” Eliot rolled his eyes as he snatched up the glass to clean it, “I have no idea who you’re talking about.”

“Sure you don’t love.” “Don’t you have bands to call Soph?” “Bands are already booked a month out, my part is done,” Sophie replied, getting comfortable on a bar stool.

“And so you’ve come to bother me then?” Eliot groused. She laughed, “I’m never a bother.”

Eliot’s phone buzzed and he couldn’t stop the smile that crossed his lips as he saw it was Alec. “Looks like something, or rather someone, is a reality,” Sophie mused as she leaned over the bar to try and see Eliot’s phone.

He flicked the dish towel at her, “None of that now.” “Let me live vicariously through you Eliot, you know you’re my favorite!” Eliot rolled his eyes, “Maybe...”

“Name your price,” she pleaded.

“Give me 5 minutes and I will,” Eliot turned back to his phone.

 

 

 

“Well fuck...” Eliot breathed, running a hand through his hair. “What happened?” Sophie asked, trying to peer at the phone in his hand. “He uh,” Eliot cleared his throat, “He found out that I street fight sometimes.” Sophie’s eyebrow raised, “Is that going to be a problem?”

Eliot laughed, “No, I mentioned it to him early on and he bet that he could find evidence and he did.”

Sophie laughed, visibly relaxing, “I’m surprised it took him this long.”

Eliot slid his phone back in his pocket after sending another text, “Well, I did have that video buried as far as I can manage and he has been busy.” “You aren’t stealing my computer person are you, Eliot? I should hope you aren’t that selfish,” Nate said as he rounded the bar.

Eliot rolled his eyes, “Who’s calling the kettle black, pot. Besides, you steal him to digitize your records since you refuse to keep up with the times.” “Nothing is wrong with keeping paper records, you louts,” Nate grumbled.

“Paper burns,” Sophie and Eliot remarked at the same time.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this one! Thanks to everyone that read, I really appreciate it. I know I said it was a fast upload, but it still took me a month *head desk* 
> 
> Special thanks to Court for always giving it the read through!
> 
> *** Thanks for being patient as I reupload all the screenshots after they disappeared and left y'all with blank space. Thanks to Ladysian for pointing it out!

“Good night guys, see you tomorrow!” Alec called out as he walked out the door of the bookstore. He started walking towards the train station when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He pressed a button on his earbuds without pulling the phone out. “Hello?”

“Hey Alec, it’s me. I’m really sorry but I have to cancel tonight’s study session. A bartender and a waiter called off and Nate’s running specials and he has a band here tonight,” Eliot said in a rush.

“Do you need help? I don’t mind swinging by and helping so you won’t get completely swamped,” Alec offered. It seemed like Eliot got real quiet while the noise of the bar was still loud around him. “El?” Alec prompted. “I-I’m here. You know you don’t have to do that.” “I know, but you sound tired and I’m sure you haven’t eaten yet.”

Eliot hesitated a little more before he agreed to let Alec help him with the busy shift. “I’ll be there in a few minutes.” “Thanks man, I really really appreciate this.” “No worries. Give me ten minutes.”

“Whatever time you can get here is fine,” Eliot replied before saying goodbye and clicking off. Alec changed directions and headed towards the bar. When he arrived, Nate intercepted him and tossed him an apron. “Thanks, I really appreciate it. Here’s an apron, do you know how to mix drinks?”

“Not at all. I don’t mind taking the food to the customers. Where can I put my stuff?” Alec asked, pulling off his hoodie and stuffed it in his bag. “Behind the bar. No one is bold or stupid enough to go back there.”

“Cool, I’ll stow it and find Eliot.” Nate clapped him on his shoulder, “Let me know if you need anything.”

Alec stowed his backpack under the bar and tied the apron around his waist. He saw Eliot come out the kitchen with a tray and stared as he went from table to table. “Damn,” he muttered taking out his phone and texting Parker.

[ ](http://ios.foxsash.com/images/05-05-2018/KX6dff.png)

 

Eliot walked up behind Alec, hand trailing along his lower back as he moved behind the bar. Alec tried not to jump, but could not suppress the shiver. “Thanks Alec, I really appreciate you being here right now.”

“It’s no problem,” Alec replied, pocketing his phone before Eliot could see the messages he sent to Parker.  “Are you behind the bar or waiting tonight?”

Eliot started making drinks and moving around Alec, “A little bit of both. If there’s a free moment, I go and bring the orders out. But since there’s only one waitress tonight, I’ve been helping her split everything down the middle. Do you know how to mix drinks?”

“You definitely don’t want me behind a bar. Someone will get soda water instead of vodka, don’t ask,” Alec laughed. “I don’t mind waiting tables. Just let me know how the sections are divided up.” Eliot paused in what he was doing, “How do you get soda water and vodka mixed up?”

“I said you didn’t wanna know man,” Alec replied, taking the notepad out of Eliot’s apron and walking towards the lone waitress.

~~

[Hours later]

“You know you’re gonna rub through my wood bar if you keep wiping the top like that,” Nate mused, walking behind the bar.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Eliot muttered, gaze still focused on Alec and the waitress. This is the fifth time she’s giggled about something, Alec isn’t that damn funny. Eliot cringed every time he heard that damn giggle; everything was grating on his ears at this moment.

“You’re being obvious,” Nate called as he carried a tray of beers to the band. Eliot grumbled as he watched as the waitress giggle yet again and touched Alec’s arm. “Too damn friendly,” he muttered, angrily breaking up the ice.

“You know you could always stake a claim or whatever it is that you men do,” Sophie told him while putting martinis on a tray for a table. “Despite what you all may think because I do fight occasionally, ‘m not an animal,” Eliot growled while filling orders for drinks.

“Uh huh, yeah, keep telling yourself that darling,” Sophie snorted, carrying a tray of drinks off.

As the night went on, Alec felt eyes on him the entire time. He would glance around and always catch Eliot staring angrily past him. After what seemed like the fifth time, he snuck a text to Parker.

 

 

His mind was at ease after talking to Parker. He busied himself checking up on tables. He felt eyes on him again once Simone caught him while there was some downtime.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to see that movie?" Before he could answer, he heard a glass break near him. He saw Eliot, red in the face and a scowl to match, haphazardly cleaning up the mess before disappearing out a side door.

Simone brushed off Eliot's abrupt departure and looked expectantly at Alec. "Uh... excuse me for a minute," he excused himself in a hurry before following Eliot out the door.

He didn’t see Eliot when he walked out until he saw a figure moving further down the alley. He walked up to Eliot pacing, seeing how rigid and agitated he was. “Hey man, you ok?” “Yeah, just needed some air. It was a little crowded.”

“Ok, do you want me to stay out here with you?” Alec asked. “No, you don’t have to. Simone’s probably looking for you,” Eliot muttered. Alec leaned against the brick wall, “It’s slow right now. Are you sure you’re ok? How’s your hand?”

Eliot chuckled mirthlessly, “Hand’ll be ok.”

They lapsed in silence, Eliot’s pacing gradually decreasing. Alec watched Eliot as it seemed he calmed down enough to go rigid again as if to brace himself for something. “When are you going on that date?”

Alec looked at Eliot with confusion, “What date? With whom?” Eliot huffed, “Simone.”

“I’m not going out with her, ever.” “Why not? She’s....nice,” Eliot grit out.

Alec laughed and scratched the back of his head, “Well, I’m not into women. I do like nice men though. More specifically, I really like you.” Eliot stared at him for minutes until Alec started fidgeting. “Did you just say what I think you said?”

“Maybe, maybe not,” Alec replied. Eliot laughed, moving into Alec’s space, “You sure?” Alec smirked and brought them closer together, “Very. Man, I’ve been waiting for this but didn’t know if you... Y’know?”

“Oh, I know and I want you Alec. I’m in this for however long you want.”

Alec pulled away, “For however long I want? You thought I waited this long for you and that damn hair of yours for this only to be a one-time thing? Honestly, El, I want you forever if we can swing that. Or I could always put our consciousness into computers that are side by side and we’ll just be two sentient entities living into our hundred thousands. Yeah, I could--”

Eliot gripped him by the hips and pulled him closer, “Geek talk baby. And I’ll definitely take forever with you.”

Alec smirked and kissed him while Eliot hummed into the kiss. Eliot pushed Alec against the wall, crowding him in. Alec broke the kiss, “I wish we could go to my place or yours, but Nate has a live band.”

Eliot laughed and kissed him again, “Fucking Nate and his cockblocking.” The couple continued to share kisses for a few more minutes before Eliot pulled back and rested his head on Alec’s. “We have to go back. I don’t wanna go back, I wanna take you home, lay you out on my bed and cook for you.”

Alec chuckled, “You can do that after your shift.” “That’s right, I can take you home. Wait, do you have to work tomorrow or rather today?” “Tomorrow, definitely tomorrow.”

Eliot grinned and slapped Alec on the ass, “Get going geek boy, the faster we move, the faster we get home.” They slipped back into the bar where Sophie moved past them smirking and looking them over. “Ignore her,” Eliot husked.

Alec snorted, “It’s kinda hard when she seems to know everything already.”

The pair moved around delivering more food and drinks, closing out tabs and checks, and cleaning up so they could head home. Nate called last call before the band’s last few songs so the clean up wouldn’t be too bad, and so his staff could get home at a somewhat decent hour.

Sophie moved around confiscating keys and calling cabs for those who drank too much. Eliot moved to the floor to take dishes back to the kitchen after he closed down the bar, leaving Nate to handle the last few glasses and money drops. Alec bee-lined from the kitchen to Eliot, who was picking up more dishes and caught him before he moved on. “Hey, I’m helping one of the guys with washing. Some of the others left and I didn’t want to leave him by himself with all the dishes.”

Eliot groaned, “I hate when they do that, they know he’s the only one that’ll be here.”

Alec touched Eliot’s arm, “It’s ok, we got most of the dishes down, it’s just the ones that are out here. So hand me these, and if you’ll bring the rest, we can be done and out of here within the hour unless Nate has other plans.”

Eliot passed the dishes on and went to the get the rest while Alec headed back to the kitchen and the power washer.

An hour later, Nate looked at the tired faces of his remaining staff and sat in the nearest chair. “I just want to say thank you for all that y’all done this evening. Especially Simone, Eliot, Sophie, Alec, and Peter, thank you. I would’ve been lost tonight especially with some of the staff calling off at the last minute. Thank you Peter for handling the kitchen tonight after you were deserted. Enjoy the next few days off because I know I sure as hell won’t be coming out of the house.”

The group chuckled as they got up to leave, placing the chairs back on top of the table. They walked out into the dark night together, heading to their cars. Eliot took Alec by the hand and led him to his truck. As they were waiting for the heat to kick on, he asked, “My place or yours?”

Alec looked at Eliot sleepily and replied, “Don’t matter as long as there’s heat and pillows.” Eliot chuckled and laid a hand on Alec’s cheek, “You gotta tell me.” “Whoever’s closer,” Alec mumbled with his eyes closed. “I live like 20 minutes from here by train.”

Eliot put the truck in gear, “I live 10.” Alec made an affirmative noise, shifting in his seat. Eliot smiled, looking over at Alec before he nudged him, “Don’t forget to call Parker.” Alec groaned, fishing his phone out and texting without looking at it. He mumbled something which Eliot couldn’t figure out before falling asleep.

~~~

Alec woke slowly, squinting against the morning light. _You’re not in Kansas anymore._ He stretched, popping his joints, and settled back down. He felt an arm pull him back against the body behind him. “You finally woke up, huh?”

“Barely,” Alec murmured, “I can go back to sleep. Geek boy needs his sleep.” Alec felt the chuckle on the back of his neck and shivered. “But what if I want to make you breakfast?” He felt Eliot whisper against his neck and press a kiss there.

Alec burrowed deeper under the covers and covered Eliot’s hand with his, “No one’s stopping you.” “You’re not gonna help me?” “Not this time,” Alec chuckled.

Eliot leaned up over Alec and looked at him, “You're gonna leave me hanging like that?” “Mhm” came Alec’s muffled reply. “Cruel world,” Eliot murmured, pressing a kiss into Alec’s neck. “You'll be just fine,” Alec sighed, pulling the covers over his head.

Time slowed down again for Alec as he drifted off to sleep again. He felt like had only been asleep for minutes when he felt Eliot’s warm hand on his side.

“Wake up baby, breakfast has arrived.” Alec groaned, turning over, “I'm awake.” Eliot chuckled and rolled his eyes, “Of course you are.”

Alec gave him a sheepish grin before sitting up in bed. “What can I say? Geek boy has to eat.” “Geek boy huh?” Eliot murmured, moving the tray of food between them.

The two are their fill before leaning against the other for support. “I need a nap,” Alec sighed, patting his stomach. Eliot grunted in agreement. Alec shifted, sitting up. “We should be productive and work on our project.”

Eliot groaned, pulling Alec closer, “We should have first nap.” He laughed, “Is that your attempt at Lord of the Rings humor?”

“Did it work?” “Not even close, love the effort though,” Alec laughed while getting off the bed. He stretched before gathering the tray and walking towards the door. “Point me in the direction of the kitchen?”

Alec saw the indecision on Eliot’s face before it cleared. “Down the hall, make a right. Bathroom is right across from here. Give me a minute and I'll help you.”

Alec shook his head, “I got it, you cooked. Be ready to work when I get back.” Alec heard a mumble before the rustle of bed sheets. He chuckled before he set about cleaning the kitchen up.

Alec laughed when he saw the scene in the bedroom - Eliot, mouth open slightly and drooling on the pillow that Alec was using. He snorted as he climbed back in bed, smoothing some of Eliot’s hair back from his face. “Mmm, ‘m up.”

“You can go back to sleep. We have time right?” Alec whispered. Eliot wrapped an arm around Alec’s waist, pulling him closer. “Mhm, you’re so right. Nap and then we’ll definitely work on our project... After lunch or dinner.”

Alec smothered his laugh in Eliot’s chest before getting comfortable and sleeping as well.

~~~

Alec woke quickly, chin wet with drool with his arm slung over a body. “I was wondering when you were gonna wake.” Alec squinted as he flipped on his side and looked at Eliot. “What were you doing,” he whispered.

“Nothing,” Eliot replied, eyes dancing in mirth. Alec frowned, “Nana always says not to lie and El, you’re lying.” Eliot laughed and pulled Alec closer, “I was trying to see how long would it take for you to wake if I ghosted my fingers along your arm.”

“Why?” Eliot shrugged, “I was bored.” Alec groaned, rolling over and out the bed, “And you call me weird. It’s obvious, you’re the weird one.”

“You don’t recall sentient beings in computers, huh?” “That’s doable,” Alec shot back before walking to the bathroom. “For a mad genius,” came the shouted reply.

After leaving the bathroom, Alec went back in Eliot’s bedroom to find him laying across it with their laptops and notebooks spread out. “I figured we could do any tweaking and possibly go first on Tuesday?” Eliot asked.

Alec wrinkled his nose, “You’re one of those, huh?” “One of what?”

“The first presenter variety.” Eliot laughed, “I’m proud of our project but I kind of want to get it out of the way if that makes sense.”

“It does, I’m just teasing El.” The two worked on the corrections and any additional things they wanted to add to the project. Eliot was working on a chart when he suddenly grabbed Alec’s arm. “House.”

“Ravenclaw, duh.”

Eliot laughed, “Yeah, you’re the obvious one. I’m a Gryffindor.” Alec stared at Eliot for a few seconds before cackling, “Sure, and I’m a Slytherin. You know you’re a Hufflepuff through and through.”

“I am a Gryffindor!” “You are not that reckless, El. Yes, you may do reckless things but that’s provoked. You’re like a sweet, fluffy little marshmallow who loves to be cuddled.”

Eliot rolled his eyes, “Then who’s the Slytherin?” Alec snorted, “Easy. Sophie. She bleeds green and silver.” “Well, I can be two houses. I can be a huffledor.” Alec smoothed a hand over Eliot’s back. “No baby, you’re a fluffy Hufflepuff and that’s more than ok.”

“Whatever. Still say it should’ve been Ron that died,” Eliot muttered. “I wholeheartedly agree. He was a complete and insufferable asshole.”

Eliot laughed, “He was a twat the entire time and Harry kept forgiving him and Draco. Though, movie Draco ruined it for me. But Lucius though...” “I feel like Lucius was in everyone’s spank bank.” Alec sighed, “That fucking hair.”

“Too much fanfiction, Alec?” “Way too much,” Alec laughed.

“Sirius and Remus?” Eliot asked. “Together fiveever. I will literally go down with that ship.” Eliot laughed, “Fuck Dumbledore.” “I was really hoping Snape would’ve turned on him.”

~~

“And that is our business plan on our company, Leverage, Inc. Thank you.” Alec and Eliot sat down among modest applause. Eliot leaned over, arm on the back of Alec’s chair, “Did you see what he wrote down.” Alec smirked, “Hardly any notes except, “Nice” and hastily marked 5’s. I think we’re golden.”

And indeed, a week later, they were golden with an A. Alec invited Eliot over later that night to watch a fight and have dinner. The two were trading heated looks the entire night, barely concentrating on the fight for long.

After, Alec picked up their dishes and headed to the kitchen to clean up. Eliot followed him in there to “help.” Instead, he crowded Alec against the kitchen counter and kissed him, drawing it out. Alec’s arms wrapped around his neck, fingers threading through his hair. Eliot’s hands rested on Alec’s hips and pulling him closer even closer.

“I want you,” he mumbled into the kiss. Alec smirked before tilting his head to the side and leading him to his bedroom. They fell onto the bed with Alec’s leg over Eliot’s hip, pulling him closer. Eliot curved a hand under Alec’s chin, nudging him closer, tongue darting in and out of his mouth. He ground down on Alec, rolling his hips as they panted into each other’s mouths.

Alec wrapped his legs around Eliot, creating a space just for Eliot. He ground down again, meeting Alec’s thrusts back and swallowing his groans. “Too many clothes El,” Alec groaned against his lips. He pulled back a little to get his and Alec’s pants off. “Shirts too,” Alec bit out, hand snaking up under Eliot’s shirt.

“Fucking finally,” Eliot groaned, running a hand down Alec’s chest. He leaned down, licking a stripe across Alec’s collarbone and scraping teeth. He groaned into the skin, tasting skin and something that was just Alec.

He moved down Alec’s chest, stopping at his nipples, scraping his teeth down Alec’s ribs and chuckling quietly when Alec moved away and back into his teeth. He nosed one of Alec’s hips, breathing softly before biting a thigh, making the muscles in Alec’s legs jump. “Stop playing with me,” Alec moaned, hand curling over his shoulder.

“Oh, I’m not playing at all,” Eliot said, breath ghosting above Alec’s dick.

“Oh really?” Alec said, pointedly.

Eliot’s eyes danced in the light like they did earlier and Alec sucked in a breath when Eliot sucked the head of his dick in his mouth. Eliot bobbed softly, sliding the first few inches in before adding his hand to the mix. His eyes looking up at Alec as he dropped his head back and groaned deeply.

Eliot ghosted a finger in the crease of Alec’s ass. Alec growled and stretched his leg out. Eliot pulled off Alec’s dick to rasp, “Under the pillow is lube.” “Of fucking course there is,” Alec laughed and tossed the bottle to him. Eliot slicked up two fingers before sucking Alec’s dick back in his mouth. He teased Alec’s hole, getting it slick before he inched a finger in slowly. He twisted and curled his finger, slowly stretching Alec out. Alec’s fingers bit into Eliot’s back when Eliot brushed his prostate.

He watched as Alec’s body twitched and he heard the breathless groan as he eased another finger in. He took more of Alec’s length in his mouth as he continuously pressed on Alec’s prostate, hearing Alec lost in pleasure.

Eliot kept up the rhythm until Alec was tapping the back of his shoulder, “Pull off El.” Eliot hollowed his cheeks as he raised an eyebrow at Alec as Alec groaned, hand fisting in his hair. “Fuck!” Alec hissed as he came in Eliot’s mouth. Eliot drew back until just the head was in his mouth as Alec groaned in the aftershocks of his orgasm.

He laid kisses on various parts of Alec’s skin until Alec pulled him up and kissed him. “Well damn El,” Alec said into the kiss. Eliot laughed and flushed a bit, before kissing Alec again. During the kiss, Alec ground up into Eliot, kissing the groan out of his mouth. Eliot jumped as he felt a slick hand close around his dick and shivered in Alec’s grip.

“I want, now,” Alec whispered against Eliot’s mouth. Eliot kissed Alec as he shifted and guided himself in. He groaned as he moved in short movements. Alec swore in his ear as he felt Alec’s foot press harder against his back. He pressed Alec back into the bed, “We have plenty of time.” 

Alec chuckled, pressing against his hands, “Not with the way I feel like I’m about to cum again.”

Eliot laughed, forehead falling on Alec’s chest. He hitched Alec’s hips closer and started a slow grind. “You’re gonna wait and enjoy the ride, hear?”

Alec groaned, head tipping back, “Yes sir.” He smirked through lowered eyelids at Eliot’s reaction of diving down and latching his teeth into his neck and growling. He hips snapped into Alec, driving faster with each hitched moan leaving Alec’s lips.

Eliot came with a growl and Alec’s neck still between his teeth. He sat up, hips slowing in speed but not in thrusts, “I thought I told you to enjoy the ride.”

Alec stroked a hand over himself as he bit his lip, “I was going to either way.”

“Fucker,” Eliot laughed as Alec groaned and shuddered against him.  


End file.
